A different kind of morality
by shinigamiluffy
Summary: a self insert who pulled from his life just before he is about to die, earns the interest of a ROB,and for ROB's amusement and his own continuation of existence,he will take the elemental nations for a storm.(first time writing. would be grateful for the feedback)
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : I just own my self insert and my twist to the plot. naruto belongs to kishimoto

warning : some characters might be a bit of or too OOC. this is my first try at writing and I welcome any critique to improve my story. like I said this is my first try at writing and english isnt my main language so you can see a few grammer errors.I try to fix it but like I said english isn't my main language .thank you.

 **I'M RE-WRİTİNG THE ENTİRE STORY**

 **SORRY FOR THE WAİTİNG**

 **I WİLL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN**

* * *

 **chapter 1**

I was just returning to my home . It was raining slowly and my apartment was just across the street . it was just three street away from my school. while walking towards my home, I was thinking of

what to do on my character sheet in the newest naruto game.

'kyuubi passive effect of too much chakra and regeneration is too sweet to pass but eternal mangekyou sharingan is makes you look cool while you kill your enemies is kind of deal breaker... which one would I

choose ? ... ah dammit! cant make too OP guy from the beginning -oh SHI-...?!'

crash.

Or would have crashed if not for that I seem to be frozen in time. no no really, even the rain drops seems to be hanging in the air.I close my eyes for a second to think this calmly. With the speed of the truck that

is about to hit me and the distance between the truck and me, there would no miracle dodging for me. I would die before an ambulance reaches me. even if I arrive at the hospital on time, I would be in a coma

for years awoken only to have a cripple body.I take a second to think this troughtly. When I open my eyes I was in some kind of large white void. Okay, this sound way too familiar. then I quickly remembered

some of the fanfics I have read before and it came to me. I asked the voidness politely as possible.

''Mr. ROB! thank you for saving my life and before you send me to whatever verse you have chosen can you give me some kind of power boon?'' I was literally praying to have an answer. I have read the guy

who was rude to his ROB and gets sents to Evangelion butt naked. I dont wanna be that guy.

'' Oh , arent you a polite one, better than the last one at least. The last one before I pulled you was a whining little shit. Demanding and shouting at me to return him to his home without even thanking me for

saving his life. '' the god like being spoke.

yes.

My suspicions were spot on. I am in front of a omnipotent being.I need to tread this carefully. this could be one in billion kind of golden chance or damning my existence oblivion.

''oh, well, you know, even if you broke me or do whatever amuses you to me I was kind of 'roll with the punches' kind of guy any way.

also if you have the power to pull me from the earth and the fanfics I have read about the ROBs are believed to be true, I cant do much anything against you anyway.

''There is also the saying of 'make the best of any situation'. People who dont understand that you must be polite to the being who can kill you with a thought dont live that long. And I am not going to act like a

idiot stubborn manga character to go against a god like being out of sheer stupidness.''I said.

while I have said this with a sly smile, I adhere to this notion with my whole heart.

''Hah! someone with a common sense! I shudder to think what would have happened if you were a whiny little bitch like the others before you. I was just ready to give up and at least hope for a shounen

protagonist type. You really are a sight for sore eyes.

Anyway. You know the drill. I am the ROB guy who throw you to the various shows for my own amusement. Luckily for you turned out to be my kind of guy, meaning not being a little bitch so we can skip to the

real going to watch you for about twenty the end of it, if you amused me enough, I will download all the knowledge you need to know to use kaledeiscope magic and give you the marker for

your home universe.

So, you are going to be reincarnated ito naruto verse. And because you asked nicely so I'm going to grand you boon you asked. Lets see ... Okay, for this verse, you can choose only two from; eternal

mangekyou with no drawbacks, Strong senju body with mokuton and fuinjutsu master even by uzumaki standards kind of knowledge and understanding of it. '' the being said.

I just had a tiny fangasm moment in my head quickly squashed the moment I could grasp what was the place I was going to be sent.

I was going to the naruto verse.I was going to be sent were child soldiers were the norm. And the said child soldiers probably had their first kill before the age of fifteen. The place were every village policy was

we against them.

frankly I was okay with it. I am not a psycopath nor do I get of on murdering someone but if the reason of the murder of some one maches my ethic codes I would be apathetic. This might be because of the

shock of meeting with a ROB or being saved from certain cripple life for the rest of my life made me numb.

the boons are kind of a god sent. If I didnt have any kind of boon, I might have given my self a heart attack from fear. Elemental nations are fucking scary. more so with the ROB, I cant run away from the plot.

even if I can run away I cant play the innocent civilian. no matter what ROB would want me to be a shinobi. lets think this trought discreetly.

''hmm... eternal mangekyou sharingan is a given. in naruto world, where fucking ninjas travel at the speed of a bullet and throw elemental attacks like they were going out of style it would be nice to have.

so...mokuton or fuinjutsu...lets just go with fuinjutsu. I can maybe hide the sharingan behind sun glasses. if I use mokuton konoha council or worse danzo would hunt after me to make me their little bitch. and

maybe I can graft my self with senju cells like danzo did to awaken the mokuton later. At any rate it would make my body stronger. maybe it would make learning nature chakra easier?... it is a possibilty. does it

makes your body more accepting of the nature ?'' I wonder.

In the manga there are some hints that give that impression but it is mostly just fanon theory.

but even if it is fanon, if I somehow acquare mokuton and learn to use nature chakra it would definitely enhance the mokuton itself. it is a damn shame that I probably wont end up choosing this tough.

It is too damn risky. mokuton is too unique to conceal as something else. if I acquare the mokuton and it gets out that I can use it my place in the team seven would be sealed. And no matter how awesome

would it be to going to the adventures with team seven, there are too many death flags to ignore. team seven mostly abuse the shit out of plot armor. I dont have that kind of luxury. even if danzo would let me

see the sunlight again for the next ten years of my life. even if danzo lets me out, it would be only for restraining rampaging naruto who is high on kyuubi chakra. The sharingan is also too risky but mangekyou

powers with no eye corruption is too good to pass up. I need something with a lot of potential but be subtle about itself. fuinjutsu is the way to go. Calling on death god, trapping legendary demons to become

glorified chalra batteries and creating legendary weapons like raijin no ken with just a kunai for the base and few strokes of brush are the the surface of an iceberg.

'' fuinjutsu. you dont fuck with a true fuinjutsu master. if they are space-time specialist they will send you to a fucking hell dimension just to mess with your head if you fuck with them .you dont fuck with

fuinjutsu masters. ever. ''

any way.

'' I choose eternal mangekyou sharingan and fuinjutsu knowledge.'' I said.

''Wonderful. so,for your background ; you are orphan, who has a apartment because your dead jonin father who died becouse of kyuubi, bought the bulding for case in he died on a mission. Your mother was a

high chuunin and raised you till you were four then she died when she was on patrol duty. she was killed because of a stray kunai thrown by some nuke nin kunoichi. The bills of the apartment are taken care of

for the next fifteen years, also your montly stipent from the hokage till you become a genin is not enough for a luxury life but because the bills are already paid for, you have enough money to buy equipment for

your ninja career.

''you wont be a toddler because the waiting for you to grow up would be boring. You are in the beginning of the acedemy. It wont be teaching you anything too useful but try to make the best of it . you will graduate with the rookies. rest of it is up to you.''

''so. you ready?'' being asked with amusement in his tone.

like I guessed, there is no escaping the plot.

I took a breath in and closed my eyes for a moment. if I agree to this, I would probably never see my family again. I wouldn't see my friends again either. I tought for a moment what would be their reaction to

this mess, my father would raise an eyebrow than tells me if it is worth to pursue dont regret from it. my mother would screech demon at the ROB. my little brother would be jealous of me but would support me

whatever I choose. my friends would sell their souls to have a the chance I have. Any way, better or worse my life sure is going to be interesting from this point. I slowly breath out.

than I open my eyes and say with a grin.

''let's get this show on the road.''

* * *

Author note:

I am rewriting the entire story. I will try to lessen my grammer mistakes but no promises. please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

I wake up.

No, not really waking up but, like quiting the auto pilot of your body.

Anyway, I look around. I'm in laying on someone's bed. No wait. It's my bed. Somethings that I can only assume as memories come to forefront my mind.

Woah... okay. Memories are kind of like, Im living them at the same time as watching it from a third seat.

My 'father' died fighting against the kyuubi no kitsune; known to me as the Kurama. My 'mother' died in patrol duty . Both of them were orphans so there were no relatives who could take me in when my mother died. Both of them was also ex-anbu so dying on mission was no impossibility to them. Because of it, my 'mother' raised me to be self sufficent and indepented of others. When my mother died, Hokage came to visit me and told me that I have two options. I can go to the orphanage and when I grew up I can move from there to the building. Or I can sign up the ninja program and stay in the building. The auto-pilot in my memories, which is probably controlled by the ROB, sign me up for the ninja program. I have been living in the building for two years now. And by living, I mean the auto-pilot. When I just wake up, it seems that the auto -pilot of my body cease to exist.

I get out of the bed and navigate to the bathroom according to my memories. When I looked at the mirror, I can only assume this is a prank by the ROB . Because the person who is looking at me in the mirror is who I can only recognize as the love-child of gilgamesh from the fate/stay night series and harry potter from movies. Blond silky shiny hair and big green jewel eyes on a beatiful male baby face. My body is a little short for my age but smooth skin. Even the tattoos of the gilgamesh are on my body.

I sigh.

At least I can exercise while running away from the fangirls . I have dated crazy girls before . What I didn't know at the time was stalking I had to endure after the break up. I had to contact police. I have no delusions that I wouldn't have fangirls with this face.

I quickly wash my face and do the rest of the bathroom customs. For breakfeast, I prepeare a big one. Im starting my ninja career today. I need lots of energy. I finish it quickly and clean the dishes. For my clothes I choose grey jacket with hood on top of a blue shirt and camouflage pants. I sign again. I even dress like the child gil from the fate/stay night.

After I finished dressing the door bell rang. I open the door and look at the person in front of me. And here comes the Kurenai. And yes I know why she is here. And yes, she is hot. According to my memories of my mother telling me; when my mother was a genin, in her first C rank mission, they were protecting a mercant family travelling to settle in konoha and they were ambushed by bandits. My mother's first kill was while protecting the five years old Kurenai against a bigger bandit. My mother looked after her for the rest of their mission. In awe of my mother, little Kurenai decided to become a ninja. After Kurenai became a chuunin and my mother quited the anbu corps because she engaged to my dad, they reunited . My mother taken in the Kurenai like her daughter. Because of it, when I was born, Kurenai became my godmother. And while she became a jonin she can't take me in because she is often send out of konoha missions, she visits me often to check on me every day. I like her. She taught me few katas and how to correctly access my own chakra. And wasnt that a shock. According to her my chakra levels were over the roof for my age. When I was three which is the age she let me access it I had high genin levels. I'm eight now and starting the acedemy and I have middle chuunin levels. But what she didnt know is that I have sharingan. And not just any sharingan but the highest form it has, minus changing it self to the rinnegan. The reason why not all the Uchihas are kage level the moment they finish the puberty is they dont born with the highest form of sharingan. At most they accuare the weakest form of it before they are ten. I was born with the highest form of it and while I didnt have acces to my sharingan at the time but the uchiha blood in me, from the moment I was born, was slowly adapting my body to produce more chakra to spend on sharingan. Because of this, when I finish the acedemy I would have high chuunin levels. When I became a chuunin I would probably have high jonin levels of chakra.

Okay, maybe this seems like cheating to the others but sharingan in combat eats chakra like crazy and there is also the hack known as Naruto. I saw him before a couple of times and I didnt know it before but that kid is a monster. And Im not saying it like the idiot villagers who bad mouths him. With the amount of chakra he has, he is in the league with the elite jonins. And the kid is same age as me! I am no professional chakra sensor but to my senses he feels like a olimpic pool full of chakra compressed to his tiny body. Because of this he feels like he is about to explode. he also seems to be never became tired. or at least I never saw him became tired. The non chakra sensor ninjas can feel him easily if they try. Even the civilians can feel him if they are close enought and with the rumors of him being a demon and the feeling the civilians got when they came close to him you can understand why they became afraid of him .

According to the Kurenai I am what is known as a natural chakra sensor. With the right kind of training I can join the konoha sensor corps. Yes it is a thing. I checked. There are a lot of specialation corps you can join after you became a chuunin . They choose new members very carefuly and scarcely. they test you for what is your specialation than they give you advenced training if you agree to join the corps after you sign a contract that make you unable to declassify your time with them and you will stay in the corps for seven years. They also first send you to the T and I department for integration for spies. I heard they seize a lot of the spies that way every year. I guess they also tattoo a fuinjutsu to their new members skin to keep them from breaking the contract. Or at least that would be what I would do.

Any way, Kurenai smiles at me , takes me by my hand and walk with me to the acedemy. From the road, she buys dango for me and Anko . And yes I met her. currently my hormones didnt awake full force but I admit she is hot. No, not just hot. She is incredibly hot, sexy, wears sexy outfit and crazy as fuck. And she knows how to use it against her target. But under her persona you can see a broken girl. Currently only the Hokage, Kurenai and me get to see the girl behind the mask. She visits me often as Kurenai and with her and likes to hang out. When my hormones hit me full force it would probably change but I see her as a playful big sister. She taught me few katas from snake style and taught me how to stretch and bend for using the said style. Also, to kurenai's horror she taught me how to use my innocent baby face. She introduced me to the Gai ( yes _that_ Gai) and together with him I created my first genjutsu. Did you know that Gai is genjutsu user ? It was hinted in the genjutsu of sunset he creates when he and Lee hugs together but when everybody sees him as the taijutsu master, it seems no one were able to piece it together . By covering the surroundings of my face with chakra and painting it to make my face and hair shine a little and make my eyes twinkle . It makes me seem like harmless cute innocent baby . Even Kurenai; who knows it is a genjutsu, when I use it against her cant stay mad at me. But I use it rarely. Because of it I was almost kidnapped by womans with shota fetish before. It scared the crap out of me.

Acedemy building looks just like the anime but its bigger. There are a lot of parents with their child. Most of them wouldn't remain till the graduation and from those of who remain to the graduation at least half of them would be sent of to the genin corps because they couldnt find a place in jonin teams.

I see few of the rookies of konoha. Ino with his dad, Shikamaru walks like a prisoner behind his mother, Shino is talking to his dad by bug to bug or eye to eye talking; you cant really tell with aburames. Then I see the hokage; and I feel his presence. It compels you to bow and it has 'serve this person in front of you because he deserves it' kind of vibe. And he doesnt even consciously doing it. It draws you in. I shake my head and see the Naruto with him. He doesnt feel like before. No he feels like before but with Hokage near him his presence dims a little.

Anyway. A chuunin reading names from a scroll. And like the ROB said Im in class with the rookies. After every name on the list fall in line according to the classes, they let us in the building. I sit in a random seat and wait for the teachers to come. While waiting I look out of the window. Parents are scattering and going to their homes. While I was busy watching out of the window it seems that everybody finished choosing where to sit. I look around me and Im seating between Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke . When I look at Sasuke I nearly jumped from my seat. Sasuke without the stick up his ass . Well, I will cherish this moments till it lasts. And yes. His hair looks like a duck's butt from a certain angle but it is not to the degree as the naruto makes it up to be. Then I look at Hinata. God I wanna hug her. She is so cute... She is stealthly stealing looks from Naruto.

Ah. Did she started stalking him already ? My dreams of marrying her crushes to the ground. Maybe I can seduce her ? A thought for a later time I guess.

I make a list in my mind for what to do for the rest of the acedemy years :

1) find a way to access my sharingan

2) learn snake style taijutsu from anko

3) learn hell viewing genjutsu from Kurenai

4) train with Gai on your body conditioning

5) learn seducing from anko

6) seduce Hinata

7) threat naruto with hell viewing if he tries to prank you

Okay. list is ready.

Lets see how would I fare against Acedemy.


End file.
